moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America: Civil War - Extras
This article lists all the various background character deaths that occur in the Marvel Studios film Captain America: Civil War. * In Lagos, Nigeria, the Avengers attempt to stop a group of terrorists led by Brock Rumlow from stealing a biological weapon from the Institute of Infectious Diseases. Captain America and Falcon take down several of the terrorists in non-lethal fashion, though Falcon does kill one gunman on a rooftop by shooting him. * Outside the entrance of the IFID, Falcon kills two more of Rumlow's men with miniature rockets launched from his wing pack. * Romanoff fights Crossbones atop an armoured personnel carrier, but Crossbones is immune to Black Widow's stingers and beats her, dropping her through the hatch on the APC's roof. He then drops a grenade down the hatch, not caring about the lives of two of his men that are still inside the vehicle. Widow beats up the two terrorists, using one of them to shield herself from the grenade's explosion. Widow survives without sustaining significant injury, but Rumlow's men are both killed. * Black Widow pursues two of Rumlow's henchmen through the shantytown in Lagos, but the pursuit ends in a standoff as one of them threatens to drop the vial containing the biological agent. Sam's Redwing drone appears behind the terrorist holding the vial and shoots him. Natasha immediately reacts by shooting the other henchman when he turns in reaction to Redwing's shot. She then manages to catch the vial before it hits the ground. * When Rumlow attempts to commit suicide with an explosive vest, Scarlet Witch uses her psychokinesis to try and contain the explosion and move the blast away from any innocent bystanders. In that regard, she fails; she sends the exploding Rumlow straight up, but they are still in close proximity to a building when Wanda releases the explosion. The south wing of the building is caught in the blast, resulting in twenty-six deaths. * Charlie Spencer - Son of Miriam Sharpe. After Tony Stark finished unveiling his B.A.R.F. project at MIT, he encountered Miriam, who held him and the Avengers responsible for her son's death. Apparently, Charlie was in Sokovia during the Avengers' battle with Ultron and a building had collapsed on him. * Secretary Ross shows the Avengers video recordings demonstrating the fallout of some of their battles. These include at least one civilian being crushed by falling debris during the Battle of New York, citizens being crushed and drowned in Washington D.C. when the HYDRA-controlled Helicarriers were brought down, and people falling to their deaths in Sokovia as Novi Grad was raised from the ground. * When the United Nations convene in Vienna to sign the Sokovia Accords, Helmut Zemo carries out a terrorist attack in order to further his plan to discredit the Avengers. He plants a bomb in a news van outside the UN Assembly Hall. When the bomb explodes, 70 people are injured and at least 12 are killed, including T'Chaka, the king of Wakanda. * Using a series of trigger words, Zemo takes control of Bucky Barnes and sends him on a rampage, killing an unknown number of people. * In a flashback, Bucky is shown at a HYDRA facility along with several other brainwashed assassins. The flashback shows the other Winter Soldiers starting a riot and killing their handlers. * Theo Broussard - A psychiatrist hired by the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre to interrogate Bucky Barnes. Helmut Zemo killed Broussard and stole his identity in order to get close to Barnes and trigger his HYDRA programming. The real Broussard's body was later discovered in the hotel room Zemo had been staying at, long after Zemo had left for Siberia. * Cap, Bucky and Iron Man arrive at the Soviet facility in Siberia where the Winter Soldiers were created. Inside, they find five cryogenic chambers containing the bodies of the other Winter Soldiers. Each has a bullet wound in the head; Zemo had shot them without ever waking them up. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Captain America: Civil War